Battle of the Bands
by izzabizzle
Summary: AU/AH "No offence love but you don't really scream Rock goddess." Caroline is lead guitarist for Katherine's band who are all about pop. Klaus is lead singer for his band who are all about metal/rock. So what happens when Caroline is forced to step in for Klaus' band when his lead guitarist is injured? *Inspired by Where Words Fail*
1. Enter Sandman

Inspired by _Where Words Fail_ by a-little-blonde-distraction.

If you haven't read it I recommend you do :) Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

"Absolutely not Elijah" Klaus growled, glaring at his brother.

"Too bad Niklaus, it's all ready been organised. Katerina and her band are going to be your opening act whether you like it or not." Elijah spoke up from where he was, sitting next to Katherine, his wife.

"Stop being such a baby Klaus." Katherine said whilst filing her nails. Klaus growled in response then stormed off the bus that had just arrived at the venue. Katherine looked over at Elijah who was having a hard time reigning in his anger.

"Take a deep breath 'Lijah. Everything is going to be fine, he just needs to cool down. It probably didn't help that you made his band mates take the other bus with the girls." Katherine ran soothing circles on his temples. Elijah sighed then took Katherine's hands into his own and placed a kiss on them.

"Let's go before world war three breaks out" they left the bus just as Katherine's pulled in. Kol, Stefan and Damon strolled off the bus laughing and obviously slightly intoxicated. Then Katherine's band mates hopped off. Rebekah, Caroline and Lexi were sober but laughing their asses off at Klaus' band.

"Hey girls!" Katherine called out before being crushed into a hug by the girls. After Elijah finally pried them apart and herded everyone inside the sound checks started. The groupies were taking things off the bus and what not. Rebekah managed to get lost back stage and bumped into Damon.

"Hey Blondie, got lost?" he teased.

"There are too many entrances and exits" Rebekah huffed, "point me in the right direction."

Damon chuckled then swung his arm around her shoulders "I'll do you one better, I will take you there." They started walking towards the stage area, the door to the stage was about to swing shut and Damon knew that once it closed they would be locked out so he made a dash for it. He wedged his hand into the space and shouted out when the door crushed his hand, Rebekah ran over to him and pushed the door open and held his hand.

"You idiot!" she said annoyed, she pulled him through the door way and over to Elijah who was talking with Katherine and Caroline, "Elijah we have a slight problem." The three of them turned to look at them and found Damon with tears in his eyes whilst cradling his hand.

"What happened?" Caroline screeched taking Damon's hand into her own and gently touching it.

"Klaus is not going to be happy" Katherine sing songed.

"What am I not going to be happy about?" Klaus' voice rang out from behind Damon; they turned to see Kol and Klaus making their way over to them.

"Damon got his hand caught in the door, there was definitely a cracking sound. I think he might have broken it." Rebekah calmly explained.

"Are you kidding me!" Klaus yelled, "Well this is just great," he said sarcastically.

"Well seeing as none of you are doing anything helpful. I'll bring Damon to see the medics." Rebekah took hold of Damon's arm and dragged him over to the medical team who straightaway started bandaging his hand.

"Now what am I going to do? My lead guitarist just got his hand jammed in a doorway to help Bekah over there because apparently she is incapable of opening her own god damn doors." Klaus sneered.

"Niklaus. It is not Rebekah's fault." Elijah defended Rebekah who was frantically gesturing her arms at Damon whilst calling him stupid for the stunt he just pulled.

"I volunteer –" Katherine started.

"Absolutely not. You will not be playing guitar for me." Klaus cut in.

"Not me you idiot. I volunteer Caroline." Katherine spoke simply.

"What?!" Klaus and Caroline exclaimed simultaneously.

"What?" Katherine shrugged nonchalantly "she is an amazing guitarist, and she knows how to play all the songs on your set list."

"Got a bit of a crush love?" Klaus smirked at the blonde beauty in front of him.

"Please" she scoffed, "Damon and I have a bit of a rivalry going on, of who is the best guitarist. So we send each other the music we play then we learn them, so when we eventually meet up we can have duels."

"No offence love but you don't really scream Rock goddess" Klaus said looking her up and down taking in the blue summer dress she was wearing with a white cardigan.

"Niklaus, this is the only option unless you want to cancel the show. Although if you choose that option you will be losing a lot of money." Elijah said rationally, and then Lexi floated over.

"Kitty Kat, Care bear. Time to get ready to go on." Caroline grabbed Lexi's arm and stormed off in a huff and Katherine smirked.

"She'll play for you, and believe me when she does she'll make you eat your words." Katherine kissed Elijah then sauntered off in the direction off the dressing rooms.

Katherine and the girls walked onto to stage in complete darkness so the crowd couldn't see them yet. Katherine looked back and nodded at Lexi who was behind the drums then gave the same look to Caroline. In sync Caroline and Lexi started playing and the crowd started cheering. The lights came on and Rebekah joined in, everyone was in a frenzy, Katherine gave a smile and started singing the lyrics to _Dance Floor Anthem_ by Good Charlotte.

Kol was standing by the side watching them play when Klaus came over and stood next to him.

"You have to admit brother, she is an amazing guitarist. And she cleans up quite nicely." Kol said taking in Caroline's look. She was wearing high-waisted black booty shorts adorned with studs and a cut out cage crop top with gold detailing. She had on 4 inch black ankle boots with a studded heel and the piece de resistance her Fender Roland G5A Candy red strat guitar.

"She's alright" Klaus mumbled but couldn't help be entranced by Caroline who was rolling her body as she played coming off far too sexy for her own good. After one or two more up beat songs Klaus left to get ready and Katherine decided to slow it down.

"Wow! You are all so amazing, thank you for all your support." Katherine spoke to the crowd, Caroline swung her guitar around so the strap was across her front and her guitar was on her back, neck side down then walked over to the piano bench. "So you may or may not know this but my twin sister Elena over dosed a while back and she didn't make it. She was one of the most beautiful people in looks and personality, she had a rough time but I always knew she could do anything she wanted. So this is a song dedicated to her, wherever you are now Elena, I love you so much and you will always be in my heart." The crowd wooed her and a collective amount of awws went through the stadium. Lexi left from behind the drums and Rebekah walked over with two stools and placed them either side of Katherine's stool.

Caroline started playing the opening to the song. Elijah stood by the side watching as the crowd raised phones in the air, and glow sticks. Soon Katherine started singing, swaying slightly in her seat.

**You've got the words to change a nation**

**But you're biting your tongue **

**You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence**

**Afraid that you'll say something wrong**

**If no one ever hears it, how we gonna learn your song?**

Caroline felt tears come to her eyes at the memory of her best friend who took her life recently. She remembered how Elena was always at everyone of their gigs cheering them on and how she always talked about starting her own charity. When Caroline found out about Elena she didn't know how to cope so she threw herself into her career.

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**

**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**

**So put it in all of the papers,**

**I'm not afraid **

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it**

Caroline, Rebekah and Lexi joined in, tears all in their eyes.

**Oh-oh-oh **

**Oh-oh-oh **

**Oh-oh-oh **

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh **

**Oh-oh-oh**

When the song came to an end everyone was in tears and Katherine was shaking slightly, she was shaken from all the emotion even if it though it wasn't the first time she performed it. Lexi took one look at Katherine who had completely broken down and walked over to Rebekah.

"It's today isn't it?" Lexi whispered, Rebekah had picked up her bass and nodded sadly, "okay I am collectively deciding we will end our set here. Go tell Elijah." Rebekah nodded then walked over to Elijah, whilst Lexi told Caroline about it, Caroline nodded and made her way to her microphone.

"You've all been an amazing audience and thank you for being here with us tonight. We are going to end our set here with the memory of Elena." Caroline blew a few kissed into a crowd then gathered Katherine in her arms and brought her off stage and into Elijah's waiting arms.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cut the show short. And you had your schedule Elijah and I know you worked on timings. And you had to convince Klaus and – " Katherine started rambling on but Elijah pecked her lips then cupped her face in his hands.

"It's alright Katerina, don't worry." He held her tight in his embrace. Caroline cleared her throat and walked off to retune her guitar. She was just finishing with her E string when Kol smacked her ass and started walking in the direction of the stage which was covered in darkness.

"Show time sweetheart" Kol sing songed, and smiled mischievously before running over to the drum set. Caroline rolled her eyes, took a swig of water and headed over to the place she would be for the performance. Stefan smacked her butt as he walked past her with his bass on hanging upside down on his back and to the other side of the stage; he had a cheeky grin and playfully blew her a kiss.

Caroline let out a laugh then walked over to Kol to check on the playlist.

"You might want to get into place sweetheart, otherwise Klausypoo won't be very happy," Kol pointed to her mic stand with his drumsticks. Caroline chuckled at the nickname Kol had given Klaus and made her way over. Kol nodded to her and Caroline started playing the riff to the first song nailing every single note while she was at it. Kol joined in shortly after with Stefan, Caroline watched as Klaus sauntered on stage.

**Say your prayers little one **

**Don't forget my son**

**To include everyone**

Klaus' voice boomed through the sound system and the lights flashed on, the crowd went ballistic. Klaus went for a more casual look of jeans and his Henley.

**Tuck you in, warm within **

**Keep you free from sin**

**Till the sandman he comes**

Caroline took in the reaction of the crowd and couldn't believe how enthusiastic they were.

**Sleep with one eye open**

**Gripping your pillow tight **

Klaus looked over to Caroline as he knew the guitar solo was coming up and he was just about to see just how much damage a pop princess could do. Caroline saw the challenge in Klaus' eyes and prepared to prove him wrong.

**Exit light **

**Enter night **

**Take my hand**

**We're off to never never land **

Caroline started the solo off and just lost her self in the solo. She had practiced this once or twice with Damon when he first sent her the music and she was on the same level as him now. Klaus looked over to the blonde beauty who was nailing every part of the solo, playing it passionately and almost as well as Damon. When the solo was nearing an end Caroline looked up and made eye contact with Klaus and gave him a wicked smile.

**Now I lay me down to sleep**

**(Now I lay me down to sleep)**

**Pray my lord my soul to keep**

**(Pray my lord my soul to keep)**

**And if I die before I wake**

**(And if I die before I wake)**

**Pray the lord my soul to take**

**(Pray the lord my soul to take) **

Caroline innocently replied to each part of the prayer, Klaus was having a hard time reigning in the feelings he was currently having for her.

**Hush little baby, don't say a word **

**And never mind that voice you heard**

**It's just the beast under your bed, **

**In your closet, In your head **

**Exit Light**

**Enter night**

**Grain of sand**

**Exit light**

**Enter night**

**Take my hand **

**We're off to never never land**

The crowd hooted and hollered when the song came to an end, Caroline walked forward to where there was a water bottle for her. She took a swig and put it back down. As she turned she caught Kol sending her a thumbs up and mouthed 'fucking legend'. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Good evening!" Klaus spoke to the crowd "what a way to start the night, I would like to thank Caroline Forbes who was on earlier on in the evening for stepping in as Damon managed to fracture his hand last minute." Caroline gave a small shy wave and went back to her spot on stage.

"She is not the only guest I will be having on tonight. So for the next song please welcome my girlfriend Tatia Petrova." The crowd clapped and shouted out for her, Caroline stumbled a few steps forward as Tatia pushed past her and over to Klaus, who greeted her with a kiss which made the crowd go crazy. Caroline rolled her eyes and went over to the piano to start off the song.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

Caroline started playing the her strat which was resting on her leg, she slowly made her way to her side of the stage. When she made her way over she got a good look of Tatia, the girl was wearing a tight red dress which was way too short and probably gave the people in the first few rows a sight they didn't want to see.

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)**

**I can't wake up**

**(Wake me up inside)**

**Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

Tatia started moving towards Klaus but he had a different idea and started moving off towards Caroline, who was oblivious to what was happening. Caroline jumped a little when she realised Klaus' proximity.

**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)**

**I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)**

**Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

Tatia was far from happy that her boyfriend was paying attention to Caroline and not her, so she crossed over and took a hold of Klaus' necklaces and tugged on them pulling him away from Caroline. Once the song finished, they played through several other songs in Klaus' set and once the concert was over Caroline was spent.

"That was amazing Care!" Lexi squealed before pulling Caroline into a massive hug, Damon pulled her into his embrace.

"That was hot Caroline! Like seriously." They did their secret hand shake but stopped when Damon winced from pain.

"Sweetheart, I never knew you were so sexy. I knew there was a little vixen under that princess act." Kol said from behind her and slapped her ass. Caroline laughed and playfully punched him. She caught sight of Klaus, his jaw was clenched and his hands formed fists. When Klaus noticed her gaze he automatically relaxed and gave her a smirk before walking off with his arm around Tatia's shoulders.

"Well what can I say? I love proving people wrong." Caroline said looking in the direction Klaus just left in.

**_2 concerts later_**

Caroline walked off stage after performing with Klaus and his band and put her guitar in the case. She stood and turned around and found Kol there with a cheeky smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Caroline watched his movements wearily, all of a sudden he ran towards her and threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the stage and started spinning around in circles. Caroline squealed then proceeded to laugh.

"You are our official temporary Damon replacement" Kol stopped spinning and put her on the ground, only for her to fall flat on her ass. Kol threw his head back laughing and when he looked down at Caroline she was sitting there with her arms crossed and pouting.

"Aw, I'm sorry darling" he offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"I don't wanna be stuck on stage with a sucky drummer though" she playfully whined.

"Lexi's not going to be happy when she hears that. After all you are in her band." Kol waved his arms around dismissively then shot Caroline that same cheeky grin.

"I was talking about you, you idiot" Caroline stuck her tongue out at him.

"Me!" Kol said in mock horror, "the fair maiden wounds me." Kol sniffled and looked away.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Kol sweetheart, his ego is so massive you haven't even dented it." Caroline jumped when she heard Klaus behind her.

"Good to know. How about your ego, Klaus?" Caroline turned looking at him.

"I don't know, take a shot, see what happens. I dare you." Klaus said stepping closer to her.

"You aren't a very good singer" Caroline jabbed, not meaning a word but wanting to receive a reaction.

"I am fairly mediocre, but better than most" Klaus smiled, knowing it was irking her that she couldn't get to him.

"You're not that attractive" Caroline tried going for what she thought he would be most proud of. By now they were a breath away from each other, and electricity charged the area around them.

"Let's not lie to ourselves love" Klaus whispered.

"Did I at least make a dent?" Caroline looked at his lips then back at him.

"Yes, I think it's time you made amends" Klaus nodded softly.

"How would I do that?" Caroline put her hands on his shoulders, "compliment you?" Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Oh Klaus, you're so strong and such an amazing singer" Caroline spoke softly with an air of sarcasm, "all better now?"

"Nearly" Klaus mumbled before leaning forward closing the gap between them until someone cleared their throat behind Klaus. They broke apart and Tatia stood there with steam practically coming out of her ears.

"I'm gonna go find Rebekah and Damon and … yeah" Caroline muttered before walking off in search of anyone who wasn't Klaus. Caroline's mind kept wandering to what just happened, no doubt Klaus was attractive but he was also brash and serious. But she saw a playful side, and for some reason she wanted to kiss him. Caroline shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts and sought out Lexi to talk about her dilemma.

Meanwhile, Klaus was trying to figure out what exactly just happened. He remembered seeing his brother and Caroline laughing and joking about, then he remembered going over to tease Kol and congratulate Caroline on being their temp and commend her on her amazing performances. But that somehow led them into an almost kiss, that then got interrupted by Tatia. For some reason Klaus found himself wanting to kiss the pop princess, he shook himself from his inner thoughts and focused on Tatia who was looking up at him.

"That was nothing love, harmless banter" Klaus shrugged it off, but all he could think about was how much he wanted to have more 'harmless' banter with her.

"Okay, I trust you Klaus" Tatia smiled and wrapped him into a hug which he returned.

* * *

This is definitely a Klaroline story but it will take a while for them to happen. Please leave a comment or review letting me know if you liked it, and if you're interested in me continuing it :) x


	2. Slut Like You

"Hey guys! We're gonna mix it up a little tonight, Caroline just finalised a song and well, I'll let her take it from here!" Katherine spoke into the microphone before swapping places with Caroline.

"Hey guys, so I am kinda sick and tired of hearing all these double standards for women and all I really have to say is"

**I'm not a slut**

**I just love love **

Caroline started singing and let out a laugh when the crowd started cheering. Katherine played her guitar for the song and let Caroline take the lead.

**Tell me something new  
Cause I've heard this  
Okay I'll fuck you  
A little taste test  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend**

Caroline strutted across the stage dancing about.

**And they think we fall in love  
But that's not it  
Just want to get some  
Ain't that some shit  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
You'll be my little friend  
Yeah, yeah, yeah**

I got a little piece of you-hoo

She pointed out to the crowd.

**And it's just like Woo Hoo**

She threw her hand up in the air and jumped up and down.

**Wham Bam Thank you Mam**

She thrust into the air and then bowed to the audience then walked over to Katherine.

**Woo Hoo  
I'm a slut Like You**

She pointed to Katherine on the last line and Katherine just winked back at her, she put her microphone back in the stand and swayed on the spot. Then she looked past Katherine and saw Klaus and Kol standing there watching her sing and dance, she smirked and ran over and dragged them on stage by their shirts. And placed them center stage and stood between them.

**You don't win a prize with your googly eyes  
I'm not a cracker jack  
You can't go inside  
Unless I let you Jack? Klaus? Kol? Sam?  
Fuck what's your name again**

Both boys stood ram rod still not knowing what to do, so they just watched the blonde goddess do her thing.

**You male come now**

She crooked her fingers at them so they both moved closer to her, Klaus and Kol were on either side of her.

**You caveman sit down**

She pushed them down by the shoulder and they sat themselves on the floor of the stage, whilst grumbling about how juvenile she was being.

**You shh don't ruin it, wow**

She pointed at the both of them then raised on slender finger to her rouged lips.

**Check please**

I, I've got a little piece of you  
And it's just like Woo Hoo  
Wham Bam Thank you Mam  
Boo Hoo  
I'm a slut Like You  
Woo Hoo  
Looks like the joke's on you-hoo  
So go home and cry like boo-hoo  
I'm a slut like you

Once she was done the crowd were cheering and she was out of breath, she let out a dramatic bow then helped the brothers up off the floor.

"Thank you to Klaus and Kol for coming on stage and behaving like good little boys," she teased into her microphone.

"Sweetheart, you should give us more warning next time, maybe we will come out shirtless" Klaus spoke into the microphone and winked at her.

"Now now Klaus, it's hot enough on stage already with me and the girls, we don't need shirtless men to add to the already existent heat" she sing-songed into the microphone.

"There is no denying how sexy you are darling" Kol spoke up and smiled at her, Caroline kissed Kol and the crowd cheered and shouted in response.

"That's your reward for coming on stage and playing along" Caroline said just to Kol but it was loud enough for Klaus to hear.

"What about my reward sweetheart?" Klaus looked at her expectantly.

"How about I don't show up your girlfriend when she comes on stage later?" Caroline spoke referring to the previous performances where Caroline managed to draw all the attention from Tatia, who was not reacting well to that.

"How about you, sing a song with me?" Klaus asked, Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded trying to seem reluctant but in reality she couldn't wait to sing with him. Truth is the past few nights she couldn't help but notice the chemistry between the two of them.

After Katherine has finished her set, Caroline walked off to change one of her strings as it managed to snap during the last song she played.

"Bear, time to get on stage" Damon told her but she had only just started changing the string.

"Damon, I have to change my string or no music" she said trying to concentrate, all of a sudden Damon's 1956 Heavy Relic Stratocaster was thrust in her face.

"No way" she said in disbelief looking up at Damon checking if her was being serious.

"My baby needs to be used, just be careful, bear" Damon explained calmly but you could tell he was nervous about handing it over.

"I will" Caroline said before taking the guitar and walking onto stage.

After playing the song that Tatia comes on to perform Klaus told Kol and Stefan there was a bit of a change in the playlist and then he went over to the microphone.

"Hello lovelies!" Klaus greeted the crowd who all screamed back at him, he let out a low chuckle then locked at Caroline who was looking at him curiously.

"I am going to do something a little different, tonight I am going to perform a song with the lovely Miss Forbes on our own." Stefan handed Klaus an acoustic guitar and then walked over to Caroline and took the strat away from her. She pouted playfully but he just whispered to her.

"Trust me" she nodded then moved over to where her mic stand was, which was now next to Klaus'.

"This song is dedicated to my brother Finn who is currently fighting for our country and his wife Sage who is at home with their kids," Klaus introduced the song.

"Klaus I don't know what song you're playing" Caroline whispered to him.

"I know you know it" he nodded in encouragement, he started playing the first few chords and Caroline's eyes lit up in recognition, "ladies first, sweetheart" Klaus whispered.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure **

The crowd raised their lit up phones and glow sticks in the air swaying their arms from side to side. Klaus watched Caroline in awe, she sounded like an angel and even better when singing along unplugged.****

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

They harmonized perfectly, complementing each other through the chorus. Klaus hated to admit it but he sounded better singing with Caroline than he did whenever he sang with Tatia.****

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Caroline watched as Klaus sang the verse her eyes never straying from his face, she loved the way his eyes lit up when he sang. And how he seemed to pour an insane amount of emotion into the song. Caroline could feel herself ever so slowly falling for the infamous, arrogant rock star that is Klaus Mikealson.****

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing

The song ended and the crowd went berserk. Klaus and Caroline were staring into each others eyes and Caroline swore she saw love flash in his eyes. Klaus broke his gaze snapping himself out of the trance the angel next to him put him in.

Once they were backstage Stefan and Kol let out a low whistle as they approached Klaus and Caroline who were walking side by side.

"That was intense" Stefan said pointing between the two of them.

"KLAUS MIKEALSON! TELL ME YOU DID NOT JUST SING A LOVE SONG WITH SOMEONE WHO IS NOT ME!" Tatia's shrill voice rang out backstage as she stormed towards the group.

Caroline rolled her eyes and started talking to Kol and Stefan "Let's go clubbing!"

"No" they both replied together.

"Come on it's our last night in New York, we might as well make the most of it!" Caroline pleaded giving them her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" they sighed "but you have to ask Elijah" Kol added, Caroline rolled her eyes and walked over to the eldest Mikealson.

"We are all going clubbing and you are going to like it!" Caroline demanded before grabbing Katherine's hand and marching off to the cars that would take them to the club, leaving a wide-eyed Elijah standing there not sure of what just happened.

When he finally snapped out of his daze he ran after the others and hopped into one of the cars. When they arrived at the club they were automatically let through and everyone headed to the bar to grab a drink.

"Bourbon please" Caroline asked the bartender who gave her drink to her before going over to the other customers.

After a few more drinks Caroline grabbed Kol's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor with her. Kol stood behind her and had both of his hands on her hips and danced along with her.

Klaus watched from the bar as Caroline and Kol danced and he couldn't help the burning pit of jealousy that had formed in him. He wanted to be there dancing with Caroline, not Kol, not dancing with Tatia but his blonde angel. Wait. His? He was being ridiculous.

"What are you looking at?" Tatia asked as she slid into the stool next to him, following his eye line. She narrowed her eyes as she saw what he was looking at.

"Unbelievable" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air and sliding off her chair and began walking away. Klaus got up and grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back into him.

"Let me go" Tatia said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry baby. From now on, it's just you and me. I promise" Klaus said softly into her ear and then kissed her.

"Okay" Tatia sighed, she hated feeling like this. She knew Klaus was falling for Caroline, so she had to start kicking up a fuss, "let's dance."

She pulled a reluctant Klaus onto the dance floor and they started dancing like Kol and Caroline were dancing. After a while Klaus looked up and couldn't see Kol or Caroline anymore. They finally left the club at 2 in the morning, as they were all getting into the cars Klaus spoke up.

"Where's Kol?" he asked making sure not to mention Caroline because Tatia was standing next to him.

"Don't know, we'll text him. Chances are he and Caroline went to another bar." Lexi shrugged before pushing them into a car then following them in.

The Next Day

Caroline woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, she felt the surface she was lying on rise and fall. She tilted her head up and saw Kol sleeping peacefully, hair dishevelled and lying there completely bare. Mind you so was she, the flashes of last night came back and she remembered the mind-blowing night she spent with Kol.

She felt him stir and slowly he blinked his eyes open.

"Morning vixen" Kol said groggily raising his arm that was around her hip to his eyes to itch away the sleepiness.

"Morning Kol" she replied before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and getting out of bed. She slowly staggered around gathering her clothes, her hangover finally hitting her hard.

Around 9am they arrived back at the venue where the tour bus was and everyone was waiting outside the buses, when Rebekah saw Kol and Caroline in yesterdays clothes looking all messy she ran over to them.

"What the bloody hell happened to you two?" Rebekah asked as she took in Caroline's face which had make-up smeared all over it.

"We may have gotten a little drunk" Kol replied before placing a kiss on Caroline's temple "see you later darling." He then trudged onto Klaus' tour bus and headed straight for the showers.

Rebekah got a call and headed off to answer it, leaving Caroline to slowly zombie walk to Katherine's bus.

"Look what the cat dragged in?" Damon and Stefan teased as they looked Caroline up and down.

"Shut it Salvatores" Caroline grumbled.

"Were you and Kol together last night?" Damon asked, already guessing the idea.

"Yup, and before you ask, yes we did sleep together. More than once. And yes it was mind blowing. And I would be in a great mood would it not be for the massive hangover I am battling and currently losing to" Caroline mumbled before letting out a relieved sigh as she reached the tour bus.

"Klaus was wondering where you were last night" Stefan added conversationally, Caroline stopped in her tracks and let those words sink in.

"He obviously was too busy with Tatia otherwise he would have dropped me a text. Nice try Stef but Klaus and I aren't going to happen. Ever." Caroline said before walking into the bathroom and showering. Lexi walked over to Stefan and kissed him and held him in an embrace.

"Well" she looked at him expectantly.

"They are both too stupid sometimes" he sighed.

"We'll work on them." Lexi smiled, Stefan mirrored her smile and placed a kiss on her lips but not before saying "I love you."

* * *

Please leave me a review :) x


	3. Titanium

Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews :) They make writing this so much easier :) x

* * *

Caroline let out a sigh of relief as she stepped out of the shower; she pulled on her black lacy underwear and caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed looking at the numerous love bites along her neck and collarbones.

"Asshole marked me," she muttered before smirking because she was going to exact her revenge. She pulled on her rollers acid electric blue studded shorts and then pulled on her white and black Boohoo cross crop top. She opened one of the drawers in the bathroom and put on her black and silver stingray cuff she got as a present from one of her fans.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the seating area and found her manager slash Katherine's aunt sitting there.

"Jenna!" Caroline ran over and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Hey Caroline!" Jenna returned the hug before pulling away and pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"What are you doing here? I thought you're meant to be with Alaric and the baby?" Caroline wondered.

"Yes, well every mum needs a break. And I also needed to talk to you lot; after speaking with Elijah and getting requests, you lot are staying in New York for 2 extra days." Jenna said while replying to e-mails on her phone.

"Why?" Caroline tilted her head to the side and looked at her curiously.

"Because we're going on a day trip to my old school" Lexi quipped whilst slipping into the room with Rebekah close behind.

"Julliard?" Caroline asked, remembering Lexi mentioning it once.

"Yup, you guys are going to do a Q & A and maybe perform, go around to classes. Then the day after you are set free to roam around" Jenna said still not looking up from her phone.

"Okay, so when do we arrive?" Caroline looked at the clock, which indicated it was nearly 10. The bus came to a stop and Jenna looked up and smiled.

"Now," Caroline stood to get off but remembered she forgot to put shoes on. She quickly ran to the back and pulled on her black Giuseppe Zanotti leather biker open toe boots. When she reached the steps to get off, Kol appeared.

"There you are darling, for a second we thought you might have died," he said jokingly, "come along." He turned his back to walk away when all of a sudden Caroline jumped onto him, so he was piggy backing her.

"What the hell?" he shouted before grabbing onto her legs so she wouldn't fall, although the way her legs wrapped around his mid-section so he highly doubted she would fall any time soon.

"Sorry, darling" she mocked, the leant forward to whisper in his ears "it's only fair." He didn't get to ask what she was talking about before she latched her lips onto his pulse point and started sucking to leave a mark, just like hers.

Klaus turned his head when he heard Kol shout out and went rigid when he saw Caroline wrapped around Kol and kissing his neck. He could hear Kol's laughter and couldn't help but clench his fists when he saw Kol start walking with her continuing her actions, as if nothing was happening.

Kol finally caught up with the group who were making their way to Julliard, Caroline had finally relented when she was satisfied that she had left a couple of her own marks. She was still on his back but her legs hung by his side instead of being wrapped around him and he held her up by holding on to the back of her thighs.

"Morning Klaus" Caroline's melodic voice rang out as she and Kol walked him. He replied with a gruff "good morning" and sent daggers towards Kol.

"Morning bro and bro's hoe" Kol sing-songed as he finally started walking away from Klaus and Tatia. Caroline giggled at Kol's remark and lightly swatted his head.

"Klaus! Aren't you going to say anything to your brother?" Tatia exclaimed, angered that Klaus didn't stand up against his brother when he called her a hoe. Klaus' head shot up from looking at the ground then looked at Caroline and Kol.

"Morning Kol" he shouted back, then turned to look at Tatia who just rolled her eyes.

"I meant about him calling me a hoe" she said exasperated.

"Oh" he mumbled before calling out "Kol! Call Tatia a hoe one more time and I will punch you in the face" he looked over at Tatia who had raised an eyebrow at him "multiple times" he called out. A look of satisfaction crossed Tatia's face and she nodded in approval. Klaus pulled her into his side and they walked silently together until they walked inside of Julliard. When they entered everyone was standing about and Kol had slung his arm casually across Caroline's shoulders.

"Klaus you are stuck with Kol and Caroline for the day" Katherine's voice rang out.

"And what about me?" Tatia sneered, not liking the idea of her boyfriend going anywhere near Caroline.

"You are with Stefan and Lexi because they are the only people that can barely stand you" Katherine said simply then started walking off with Damon and Rebekah.

"Let's go teach some kids how to raise hell," Kol said rubbing his hands together evilly. Caroline nodded and giggled.

"Let's show them how it's done! Come on Klaus" Caroline called out before pulling Kol into one of the rooms. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, slowly following them. Once inside he saw Caroline huddled together with a group of girls who were stealing glances at Klaus and Kol and giggling; Kol was standing with the guys gazing at the girls appreciatively and Klaus did not like how his gaze seemed to linger a bit too long on Caroline.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and shot her million-dollar smile at him.

"Let's start, come on boys," she said walking over to the cassette player in the corner of the room. The students sat to the side to watch Klaus, Kol and Caroline perform. The song floated across the room and a grin spread across Caroline's face. Kol walked over to a table and leant over slightly and started hitting the table to the beat, Caroline started singing whilst Klaus decided to let her take the lead in this one.

**We've been here too long, Tryin' to get along  
Pretendin' that you're oh so shy**

Caroline walked over to Klaus and ran a hand across his chest, and dipped down before rising and circling him.

**I'm a natural ma'am, Doin' all I can  
My temperature is runnin' high**

She lifted her hair and pretended to fan herself, all the while Kol kept to the beat and Klaus just stood there watching his angel perform.

**Cry at night, No one in sight  
An' we got so much to share  
Talking's fine, If you got the time  
But I ain't got the time to spare, Yeah **

Caroline sauntered over to Kol and ran her hands up and down his back.

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah) **

Caroline pointed to Klaus and gave him a smirk; the class called out the yeahs.

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah) **

Caroline ran a hand up her arm

**Do you wanna touch me there, where **

On the 'there' she placed one right hand on the left side of her chest and her left hand on the right side of her hip. Then she pulled her hands across her body in opposite directions as she sang.

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah?  
Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah **

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah **

Klaus groaned, the girl could be an angel one moment then a temptress the next. He watched as Caroline seductively swung her hips to the music, he then stopped himself when he realized he shouldn't be having these feelings because he was with… no wait. _Is_ with Tatia. Shit.

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where?**

**Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where, there, yeah **

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah **

**Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah **

She went over and stood opposite Kol and started thumping her hands against the table with Kol and locked eyes with him and gave him a mischievous smile, one that he returned straight away.

When they finished the class clapped and everyone rushed to ask them questions, ones that they answered with mirrored optimism. When they were done with the questions they had to leave so Klaus turned to the door with Caroline following close behind. When they reached the door they turned to say goodbye but Caroline saw Kol flirting with one of the girls.

She looked to Klaus who rolled his eyes then all of his eyes lit up in a way Caroline had never seen before. He quickly whispered his thought to Caroline whose grin spread across her face as she listened to Klaus. She also couldn't help but appreciate the smell of his cologne and how she could feel his stubble graze her cheek as he whispered to her. She nodded once she was done and then scurried off to Kol who was still flirting with the girl.

"Kol, I got the call from your doctor," she said approaching him and the girl who quickly turned to look at her. She faced Kol and stage whispered to him "your results for genital herpes came back positive." The girl's eyes widened and she quickly ran off.

Kol groaned and looked at Caroline then past her to Klaus who was bent over laughing.

"Not funny darling" Kol said sternly, "I'm going to have to punish you later" he whispered seductively in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I can't wait," she whispered back before nipping his neck where she had given him a hickey.

Klaus stood there fuming, having thought that Kol would take the joke the wrong way and distance himself from Caroline but it ended up having the wrong effect. He stormed off and towards the bus. Everyone finally arrived at the buses except the drivers, so everyone was standing around waiting for the buses. Caroline looked over in Klaus' direction and saw him sitting down and leaning against one of the buses wheels looking all broody. So she took initiative and grabbed her acoustic guitar and a briefcase that was with it then walked over to him.

"Hey, come with me" she put her hand out for him to take.

"Where?" he asked sceptically.

"Somewhere" she shrugged.

"Do the others know where? Are they coming as well?" he asked directing his gaze towards Kol.

"Nope" she replied, Klaus still didn't make any move so Caroline knew she had to push him the one way she knew how.

"Take a chance Klaus. I dare you." She smiled at him; he looked up and mirrored her smile. He raised his hand and grabbed onto hers as she helped lift him off the ground and handed him the briefcase.

"Come on" she giggled, pulling for him to run with her with one hand and the neck of her guitar in her other.

"Quick before someone sees us," she whispered. They ran off darting between and behind buses so no one could see where they would go. They ended up outside central park, Caroline finally stopped running and Klaus came to a stop next to her.

"Now what" he asked between deep breaths.

"We are going to busk" she said simply before putting the strap of her guitar over her shoulder, she then took the briefcase and put it on the floor revealing a loop pedal. She started strumming out the intro then setting it out a loop, she started singing. Klaus smiled knowing this was exactly what he needed.

**[Caroline]**

**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

**[Klaus and Caroline]**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

Caroline and Klaus harmonized perfectly, they were drawing in a crowd but neither of them noticed them because they were to lost in each other and the song.

**[Klaus]**

**Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

Caroline let her head drop then raised it; this caused her curls to perfectly frame her face. Klaus nearly stopped breathing at the sight of her, so flawless, so perfect.

**[Klaus and Caroline]**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine guns  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass**

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

When the song finished the group of people were clapping and giving them endless compliments. Caroline's breath caught when she saw Klaus' carefree smile and right away she knew what she did was the right thing. She broke out of her thoughts at the sound of Klaus' voice.

"How about it?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Another song?" Klaus pointed to her guitar then the crowd.

"Yeah, okay" she smiled. They ended up standing there busking for 2 hours, just enjoying each other's company. Who would've thought a pop princess would end up on the streets of New York busking with the so-called king of rock/heavy metal. Caroline's phone had been vibrating non-stop but she didn't realize until she finished packing up the stuff.

"Shit" she muttered when she saw she had over 100 missed calls and texts asking where she was and if she knew where Klaus was. Klaus had a knowing look on his face and gave a sad smile.

"We should probably head back," he said, not really wanting to go back to the others.

"Yeah" she said feeling the same way, they slowly made their way back and when they arrived everyone bombarded them with questions. Caroline was brought into a smothering hug by Katherine who was acting like an overly protective older sister on her. And Klaus was getting similar treatment except from Tatia who was worried about him but at the same time livid that he and Caroline snuck off. _Together_.

Caroline snuck a glance at Klaus and saw he was doing the exact same thing; they gave each other small smiles before they were herded onto the buses.

"Am I going to have to bloody GPS tag you Niklaus?" Elijah said keeping his tone even, although his annoyance showed.

"What were you doing with her?" Tatia said clearly annoyed, she then started yammering on about their relationship and if it meant as much to him as it did her. But Klaus didn't care about what Elijah and Tatia were saying so he tuned them out and thought about his and Caroline's impromptu busking session.

"Caroline, am I going to have to hand cuff you to Kat?" Rebekah asked, finally calm after being hysterical over losing not only Caroline but her favourite brother as well.

"Hey! Who says I want to be stuck with her?" Kat whined before shooting an apologetic look to Caroline "no offense of anything, it's just the whole being married thing. Don't really want to have another party join us, especially in the bed room…" Katherine trailed off. Caroline stayed silent.

"Because me and Elijah have sex..." Katherine added "lots of sex – "

"I get it" Caroline shrieked before retreating to the bedroom at the back of the bus. When she got there Kol was lying there waiting for her.

"You ditched me sweetheart" Kol pouted playfully.

"Awww poor baby" Caroline added playfully, before flopping down beside him and resting her head on his chest. Kol brought his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"What was with the attack this morning love?" Kol asked after remembering seeing himself in the mirror and finding bruises where she had kissed him.

"Payback for these" she said wiping off the foundation, revealing his hickeys.

"Damn, I got you good" Kol said admiring his work, "you do realise you have made me girl repellent now. No one is going to want to come near me when they see your mark."

"Yeah, well no guy is going to want to bang me with these" she said pointing to the marks.

"Well, until the marks disappear we can make the most of our situation." Kol offered, Caroline rose up and rested her chin on her arms, which were folded across his chest.

"You aren't going to fall for me are you?" she raised her eyebrow; she couldn't deal with emotions or relationships after what happened with Tyler.

"Please, I couldn't handle someone as chirpy and sunshiny as you" Kol scoffed "and I've got my eye on someone, but for now, it's all fun and games until she breaks up with her sorry excuse for a boyfriend."

"Deal but for now nap" Caroline nodded and shifted to her side letting Kol spoon her.

"Plus, I know you have a thing for Nik" Kol whispered before kissing her temple and falling asleep. Caroline lay there for a few minutes thinking back to her time with Klaus and couldn't help the smile on her face, but it vanished once she thought of Tatia and how Klaus would be cheating on Tatia if anything happened between Klaus and her. And she couldn't deal with cheating, even if it wasn't on her. She vowed to never be the other girl.

* * *

Please leave me a review :) x


	4. Highway Star

Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews :) I know some of you aren't really happy with the Kol/Caroline relationship but don't worry Klaus and Caroline are end game. It's just going to take a while for them to get there.

* * *

**_1 months later_**

They were still on tour and just hit Las Vegas, Damon's hand was better so he was now back to playing with the band. Kol and Caroline were constantly flirting and had a friends with benefits thing going on, but they didn't have any romantic feelings whatsoever towards each other.

Over the month that Caroline filled in for Damon, Klaus had become completely entranced by her. He had to admit, he underestimated the blonde, every time he tried to get close to talk to her or perform next to her again Tatia would interfere or cause a distraction.

"Klaus, are you even listening to me?" Tatia's shrill voice rung out.

"Not really" Klaus mumbled only to receive a slap to the head, he turned to see the blonde beauty with a smile on her face walking backwards as she spoke.

"Rule number one Klaus. Never tell a girl you aren't listening to her, even if you aren't." She giggled as Kol put his arm around her and steered her in the way of the casino.

"Klaus I was saying that maybe we should tie the knot. Think of the publicity, and we have been together for 4 years now." Tatia ran her finger up and down his arm.

"No thanks." Klaus said simply and walked off to the casino, leaving a livid Tatia behind. Once walking into the hotel Klaus made a bee-line towards the hotel bar and started working his way through their bourbon stock.

"Now how did I know I would find you here?" Caroline's voice broke him out of his inner musings. He turned to look at her and his breath caught, standing in front of him Caroline wore a red and black bandage dress that fitted her like a second skin, as well as black pumps. Her hair framed her face in loose curls. "I'll have a double vodka please." Caroline asked the bar tender who had just come over.

"Drinking my way through the bourbon, then once all that's gone, the scotch. And so on." Klaus gulped down the rest of his bourbon then gestured for another one, "what about you?"

"I have come to collect you, because you see there is this thing. It's called fun!" Caroline slammed her vodka then looked at him. "I know it sounds preposterous right! How could an old man like you possibly have fun? Well the answer is by gambling with the one and only Caroline Forbes."

Klaus chuckled "I don't fancy going broke tonight love." Caroline rolled her eyes then took his drink from his hands then slammed it back.

"Well, you are going to go broke if you keep drinking at the rate you're going. So which would you rather do. Drink yourself into oblivion? Or spend the night having fun with me?" Caroline giggled and Klaus felt his resolve dissolve. Caroline put her hand out for him to take and after a minutes hesitation put his in hers. They both felt a shock of electricity run through their arms when they held hands. But Klaus couldn't think about this any more as Caroline was dragging him through the casino.

An hour later and they were winning big time at Black Jack, Klaus was playing and Caroline perched on his lap completely invested in the game. She didn't know how she had ended up on his lap but she was making no move to get off.

"How about some slots?" Caroline asked him, he just smiled and nodded his head. He was on cloud 9 at the moment, he would have agreed to any of her wishes.

"I keep losing! This is the easiest thing here too!" Caroline pouted when she managed to waste all the money Klaus won on the slot machines.

"You still have one more chip love" Klaus raised it up and gave it to her, "make it count."

"How did you win at Black Jack?" Caroline asked taking the token from him.

"I had you, my lucky charm" Klaus teased.

"Yeah but I have you right now but I am still losing" Caroline whined "what's the difference?"

"Well, you were sitting on my lap. So maybe we need some sort of connection" Klaus said jokingly but no sooner after he said it Caroline's lips were pressed against his. He responded enthusiastically and Caroline stretched her arm out and pulled the lever. The sound of a jackpot being won played out and when they finally broke apart they realised she had one.

"Huh" Caroline muttered still dazed by the kiss.

"Care! No way! You just won like a shit tonne of money!" Lexi cried out coming out of nowhere. Caroline let out a sigh of relief that Lexi didn't see the kiss but little did she know that Lexi saw everything. Soon everyone joined up and went their separate ways.

"Klaus I saw you and Caroline at the bar together" Tatia spoke to him as Klaus undressed for bed.

"And what of it?" Klaus said tersely.

"Her or me, Klaus. Stop performing and talking to her or lose me." Tatia asked looking at him seriously.

"I'm not going to stop performing with her just because you are being an insecure neurotic child right now" Klaus replied getting into bed. This was obviously the wrong answer as Tatia stormed off leaving Klaus in their room alone.

It was the next night and it was time for Klaus' band to go on and for once the girls decided to watch the boys do what they did best. Caroline was laughing at something Rebekah said when Elijah ran over to them frantically.

"What's wrong baby?" Katherine cooed, trying to calm him down.

"Tatia is missing and Klaus just gave her introduction, he thinks she is being dramatic and they have started playing the song. What do I do? This has never happened before." Elijah started to hyperventilate and Rebekah, Lexi and Katherine tried to calm him down.

Caroline took the initiative grabbed Tatia's microphone and walked into stage singing out the first lines as she did.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

Klaus' surprise to see her was evident but there was also a hint of relief. Caroline slowly sauntered over to where Stefan was. Klaus was obviously thrown that instead of his girlfriend, the girl that had been haunting everyone of his waking moments since last night walk onto the stage.**  
**

**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb****  
**

Singing with her made Klaus realise he wanted to be with her, not Tatia. He had finally found the spark that he and Tatia lacked.

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold****  
**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Caroline walked over and stood right in front of Klaus, looking into his azure eyes. She lifted her hand to his face and caressed his cheek, then stepped away

**Wake me up****  
(Wake me up inside)**

**I can't wake up****  
**

** (Wake me up inside)**

**Save me****  
**

** (Call my name and save me from the dark)**

And so ensued their little cat and mouse game on stage, Caroline would saunter around the stage and everywhere she went Klaus followed. Sometimes she would let him get within an arms length then move away or sometimes she would let him pull her into him but then push him away.

**Wake me up****  
(Bid my blood to run)**

**I can't wake up****  
**

** (Before I come undone)  
**

**Save me****  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

The crowd went wild by the chemistry that was happening on stage, it was as if the performance of the song was 100 times better than it had been performed before.

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

Caroline went over to Damon and put one of her hands on his arm, she watched as Klaus' jaw ticked in what she assumed to be jealousy and decided to play with him.

**Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)**

Caroline flitted over to Stefan and ran a arm over his shoulders and poked his nose. Stefan who was aware of Klaus' jealousy caught on to what she was doing and laughed. He turned so he was side on and Caroline pushed her back against his, and let her head fall on his shoulder.

** I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)**

**Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)**

Klaus watched as his Caroline rolled her body against Stefan's and could feel the jealousy bubble up in him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way but ever since the night of the almost kiss he couldn't stop thinking about her, singing about her, drawing her, silently dedicating the ballad in his set to her.

**Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)**

Caroline decided to put Klaus out of his misery and went over to him. She stood next to him and admired him as he sang.

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead**

**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything**

Katherine, Elijah, Lexi and Rebekah watched the two performing and all of their jaws were practically on the floor.

"What the hell is going on between the two of them?" Katherine broke the silence, still watching the sexually charged performance.

"I have no idea. Lexi?" Rebekah looked to Lexi who had a knowing smile on her face.

"The third night she performed with them and Kol told her about being the temp, she may or may not have had a near kiss experience with Klaus. Oh and they got absolutely trolleyed last night and made out for a minute… or ten." Lexi said casually enjoying the gob smacked expressions on everyone's face.

**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life**

Caroline finished and by then she was flushed against Klaus who was panting like she was after the performance.

"That was amazing sweetheart, just like before. I want you" he whispered to her, still holding her close, savouring her warmth.

Caroline pulled out of his hold and moved so her lips were by his ears.

"You had me for 2 months" Caroline whispered before bowing to the crowd and walking off backstage leaving an awestruck Klaus on stage. Klaus snapped out of his daze and turned to the crowd who were still cheering from the performance.

The rest of the concert went blurred by and all Klaus could think of was his performance with Caroline, he had to get her on stage again somehow. Finally he got an idea, he approached the mic and settled everyone down.

"I'm sure you all know Damon" all the girls swooned and some threw their bras onto the stage, Damon chuckled but raised his eyebrow in question at Klaus who simply smirked in response.

"Well, he and Caroline who was on stage earlier apparently have duels and who can resist watching a guitar battle? Certainly not me. And I would love to watch Damon get shown up by a girl, so Caroline love please come on stage." Klaus called out looking at the side of the stage where Caroline was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Come on love, don't keep us waiting. Unless you can't handle the challenge?" He teased, a series of ooo's passed through the stadium, Caroline huffed and turned to get her guitar. Kol and Stefan shared a knowing look, Caroline walked on stage with her guitar and stood next to Damon who was smirking.

"What's your poison then Blondie?" Damon spoke into the mic looking at Caroline in the corner of his eyes.

"How about the first song we ever duelled to?" Caroline raised her eyebrow at him, taunting him.

"As the lady wishes" Damon mock bowed then went to tell the guys the song.

"Don't hurt yourself Barbie" Damon taunted.

"What ever you say old man" Caroline spoke into his mic, they started when Kol played the intro to the song. The familiar beat of _Highway Star_ filled the stadium, Caroline had angled her body so she was facing Damon, Damon mirrored Caroline's stance.

"Ladies first" Damon mouthed to her when the first solo was coming up, Caroline smirked and started playing the solo. The crowd was in a trance watching the two duelling. Damon took a step back and watched Caroline get lost in the song, he had to give the blonde props, she was nailing it. But there was no way in hell he was about to be upstaged by a girl.

The time the second solo came around Damon slayed every note. When the song finished Damon and Caroline were out of breath and gave each other a hug.

"That. My friends was HOT" Kol shouted out from behind his drums.

"I'm sure it was all Caroline though" Stefan insulted Damon, who in return glared at his brother.

"No need to be bitter brother, just because Caroline got to stand next to me the entire time. Both of us can't be built like Greek Gods" Damon said while gesturing to himself then lifting up his shirt showing off his abs. The girls in the crowd screamed out loud and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Damon" Stefan said and lifted up his shirt slightly showing off his abs, soon enough Kol lost his shirt and Klaus had lifted his up giving everyone a good view. Caroline stood there one hand over her mouth trying to keep in the laughter and looked at the crowd stopping her from gawking at Klaus. Kol jumped from behind the drums and all the boys stood in a line facing her.

"Who looks best sweetheart?" Kol asked cheekily. Caroline swung her guitar around so it was resting against her back and put a hand up to her chin pretending to think about it. Caroline smiled then walked over to Damon who was first in line, she ran a hand up his abs and gave him a shameless smile. Damon smirked and flexed his muscles then spoke into his microphone.

"Not bad, eh Blondie?" Caroline shrugged then moved onto Kol, she ran her hands up and down his abs like she did Damon, Kol pinched her butt and gave her a wide grin.

"You touch, I touch. Fair is fair darling" Kol sing songed into his microphone, Caroline hit him on the back of his head and moved to Stefan. She patted his stomach and smiled.

"Definitely better than Damon" she teased causing Damon to scowl. Then she slowly walked over to Klaus and hesitantly raised her hand.

"Go on love, I don't bite" Klaus teased and raised his hand up to hers and brought her hand onto his stomach. She moved her hand gently across his stomach feeling the muscles shiver under her touch.

"I've made a decision" Caroline moved across the stage putting some distance between her and Klaus.

"First, how much are all you girls wishing you were me right now?" The crowd responded with loud screams and cheering.

"Your choice Care?" Stefan asked her. She sighed then gave a cheeky smile.

"No one, because let's admit it boys. If anyone on this stage has an amazing body, it's me." Caroline raised her shirt up to just under her bra showing off her toned stomach.

"Come on darling, you can do better than that" Kol jeered from his side of the stage, Caroline rolled her eyes then raised her shirt up showing off her bra which had pushed her boobs up to showing off a generous amount of cleavage. All the men hooted and hollered and Caroline let go of her shirt letting it fall back down into place and bowed.

"And that boys, is the hottest body on stage right now" she whispered into the mic then walked off stage.

"Care" Katherine scolded her "as your band member I say that was capital h-o-t. But as your friend I am annoyed because I think you just gave my husband an aneurism." Katherine wrapped her arm around Elijah who looked completely baffled by what just happened.

"Ignore her Care bear. And now I demand you tell me what it was like. Who was really best? Keep in mind you just stroked my boyfriends stomach" Lexi reprimanded but her smile gave away the fact that she wasn't mad.

"Don't you worry, I'm not about to steal Stefan from you" Caroline winked at Lexi and gave her a little nudge "Rebekah your future boyfriend/Salvatore brother you have been flirting with none stop has the most amazing abs" Caroline gushed.

Rebekah blushed and looked a was furiously "I don't know what you're talking about, clearly you've gone mad. It's all that harsh lighting"

"I am about to talk about your brothers bodies so you might not want to listen in" Caroline playfully pushed Rebekah, who promptly went over to Elijah and Katherine not wanting to be part of a conversation about her brothers.

"Well?" Lexi asked expectantly.

"Kol has an amazing body, don't get me wrong. But Klaus" Caroline pretended to fan herself "sweet lord. His body is insane." Lexi had a wide grin on her face but it fell when Caroline continued.

"But. He has a girlfriend, but they seem to be having trouble. Maybe? I don't know, he said he wanted me" Caroline's head fell into her hands.

"Care, please don't tell me you're waiting for a taken man?" Lexi said pulling Caroline's hands away from her face "don't do this to yourself Caroline. You waited for Tyler and that was a waste of your time." Caroline looked up and nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right, maybe I will just keep what I have with Kol going. Who knows maybe we're meant to be together. Soul mate what not." Lexi grinned and nodded her head in the direction Kol just came in from the stage. Caroline walked over to him.

"Hey darling that was amaze – " Kol didn't manage to finish his sentence before Caroline jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. Kol's hands automatically rose and held her up and he kissed her back.

"You were saying" Caroline mumbled against his lips when they broke apart.

"That was amazing" Kol mumbled.

"I know we agreed for this to be a wham bam thank you mam situation. But if you are willing to date me or have a somewhat normal relationship, I will make it worth your time" Caroline rested her forehead against his.

"For you Caroline, I can do that" Kol kissed her again then placed her on the ground, "come along love, how about a late dinner?" Kol offered her his arm which she took and they walked off. They were completely oblivious to Klaus standing there watching the whole scene take place.

Klaus felt jealousy, rage and hatred at the moment. His fists were balled up by his sides and he was all tense. He broke out of his reverie when Stefan slapped his shoulder.

"You okay there?" Stefan asked, after also having witnessed what just happened and knowing about Klaus' feelings towards Caroline.

"Just peachy" Klaus replied tersely.

"You can't be mad at either of them, they are both single and you have Tatia." Stefan kept pushing to get Klaus to admit his feelings.

"I never said I was mad at them" Klaus scowled.

"No but your face say otherwise."

"I'm happy for them, I hope they enjoy each other" Klaus put a strained smile on his face. Lexi bounced over to Stefan and kissed him, she then ran a hand over his abs under his shirt.

"Mine" she playfully growled then she turned to Klaus and pointed to a inebriated Tatia who just walked back stage "yours" Lexi said slightly disgusted and pointed from Klaus to Tatia. Then saw where Caroline had quickly dashed in to say goodbye to Katherine before Kol went up to Caroline and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Not yours" she said pointing to Klaus then Caroline who was laughing at Kol's antics, "but she could be. Just end it with Tatia and I'll help."

"You will?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Please, I could pull Caroline myself if I wanted to." Lexi boasted.

"You have yourself a deal" Klaus grinned. But now came the difficult part. Ending it with Tatia, Klaus sighed tiredly and went over to Tatia. And seconds later the screaming ensued.

* * *

Please leave me a comment or review :) And I am looking for song requests/suggestions. And if you want to choose who to perform them that would help :) x


	5. Good Girls Go Bad

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I loved the song suggestions keep em coming. They may not be in the next chapter but they will be used!

* * *

Klaus walked into the conference room dragging his feet tiredly behind him. His fight with Tatia had seemed to drag on for hours and when it finally ended he realised he would only be getting 3. 4 hours sleep max. By the time he sat down he noticed everyone was seated already, his band, Katherine's band, Jenna and Elijah.

"Would someone like to tell me the meaning of this?" Klaus grumbled whilst pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"We have some news" Katherine spoke up, standing next to Elijah.

"What is it Kitty Kat?" Caroline asked from where she was sitting on Kol's lap. Klaus' clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in annoyance but mostly jealousy.

"I'm pregnant" she squealed excitedly. Instantly Katherine was mushed into a group hug from Lexi, Rebekah and Caroline. Whilst Elijah received congratulations and a pat on the back from Stefan. Once everyone was done asking questions Katherine and Elijah instructed them to all sit again.

"Here's the catch" Katherine started nervously.

"Whatever it is Kat, we'll be behind you one hundred per cent" Rebekah said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I am thinking of taking a break from the band during my pregnancy" she spoke quickly "only because my parents had difficult pregnancies and they had lost so many before they managed to have me and 'Lena. I hope you guys understand."

"Awww, Kat. Of course we understand." Lexi smiled before giving her a hug, she then walked over to Stefan who gave her a hug.

"I guess our tour's over then, huh?" Caroline mused from where she had taken back her place on Kol's lap.

"Not exactly" Jenna said finally looking up from her phone, "there is a competition and we thought maybe the two bands can join together. All the social media sites are demanding a merge of the two bands."

"I don't know, you know Jenna. Too many cooks in a kitchen and what not." Lexi said hesitantly, "but I think it would be great. I am happy to sit out on this competition as long as I get to attend rehearsals and the actual shows."

"Yeah, I am with Lexi on this one" Stefan spoke up hugging his girlfriend from behind, "I'll skip out."

"Alright so that leaves, Kol on drums. Bekah on Bass. Damon and Caroline on Guitar. And Klaus on vocals." Elijah noted, already typing away on his computer.

"What exactly is the competition?" Caroline asked.

"It is to raise money for a charity of the bands choice. And there are several rounds, you will battle against another band. The concert will be live broadcasted and based on the amount of mentions on the social media sites a band will be put through to the next round." Jenna explained.

"I'm game, ready to kick some ass Barbie?" Damon asked Rebekah who had turned to look at him and smiled, a small blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hell yeah" Rebekah replied, hi-fiving Damon. They all parted after a while and made plans to meet up in the rehearsal place in a few hours.

It was nearly time for everyone to meet up and plan a set list for the first night. The first round for them was the next day and they were going against a small band from the middle of no where. Once everyone was assembled and had all their equipment ready for a practice they started brain-storming songs.

"You have 2 songs to play for your set, choose wisely" Elijah warned from the mosh pit where Katherine, Lexi, Stefan, Jenna and Elijah were stood watching them rehearse.

"Sir Yes Sir!" Caroline and Damon mock saluted, which cause Elijah to frown and Katherine and Lexi to burst into a fit of giggles.

"How petulant" Elijah mumbled.

"You guys this round is pop and when you get into the next round it's rock" Katherine instructed, Klaus groaned in distaste. The only thing he liked about pop was Caroline.

"Why pop? It's so dull" Klaus complained.

"Please, like rock is any better." Caroline argued back.

"Now, now, children. You know the saying ; if you don't have any good come backs, don't say anything at all" Kol teased from where he was behind the drums.

"You got the saying wrong you idiot" Rebekah said as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.

"Guys, get to work" Katherine shouted, her bossiness enhanced by her pregnancy. Caroline's eyes lit up with mirth and whispered to Damon, Rebekah and Kol her song choice and they started.

"Klaus, why don't you play the guitar. And let the… How did you put it? Pop Princess take the lead" Caroline shoved her guitar at Klaus and stood in front of the mic.

_Next Night…_

The stadium was clouded in complete darkness, the group managed to draw the short straw and were the first ones performing in their round.

"Hit it!" Caroline called out and the familiar rhythm filled out the arena. People started cheering when they heard it and the lights came on as Kol started singing.

**I make them good girls go**

**I make them good girls go bad**  
** I make them good girls go**

**I make them good girls go**  
** Good girls go bad**  
** Good girls go bad**

The lights flooded the stadium and people immediately started screaming and cheering when they recognised who they were. Caroline was wearing a black twist bralette, black ripped knee skinny jeans which fit her like a second skin and Michael Kors Leighton Platform Sandals. She looked stunning, well at least Klaus thought so.

**I know your type**  
** Yeah daddy's lil' girl**  
** Just take a bite**  
** Let me shake up your world**  
** Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong**  
** I'm gonna make you lose control**

** She was so shy**  
** 'Til I drove her wild**

Kol was out front with Caroline and was singing with her, who knew Damon could also play the drums. Well technically speaking he could only play that song, but nevertheless. Klaus watched Caroline laugh and joke about with his brother and he had two emotions, jealousy and happiness. He was jealous because he wanted Caroline to have fun with him like that, but ever since last night she had avoided every chance of it just being the two of them. And happiness because he loved seeing her so care free and happy.

**I know your type**  
** Boy you're dangerous**  
** Yeah you're that guy**  
** I'd be stupid to trust**  
** But just one night couldn't be so wrong**  
** You make me want to lose control**

Caroline stalked towards Kol and danced and swayed against him. She swung her hips and let her hair flow freely and move along with her.

**I was hanging in the corner**  
** With my five best friends**  
** I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**  
** I make them good girls go bad**  
** I make them good girls go bad**  
** I make them good girls go**  
** Good girls go bad**  
** Good girls go bad**  
** Good girls go**

Klaus was stuck playing the guitar, it was a good thing he was a quick learner. He managed to learn the chords and patterns overnight for the songs. He watched as Caroline jumped up and down on the stage pumping up the crowd. He couldn't help but think she deserved to be the main focus on stage more. By the time he was done ogling her, he realized the song finished and that the next one would start soon.

"You okay man?" Damon asked as he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder and watched Kol jump back onto the platform where his drums were.

"Yeah! You?" Klaus asked checking the strings on his guitar were in tune and sneaking a glance at Caroline who was talking to the crowd.

"Great." Damon followed Klaus' gaze and smirked "she's pretty bad ass all round." He commented making Klaus look at him.

"Hmm?" Klaus mumbled annoyed that his gaze was so obvious.

"Whatever, next song is up" Damon muttered shaking his head at Klaus.

**Oooh**  
** Put your loving hand out, baby**  
** I'm beggin**

Caroline had outstretched her hand to the audience who were cheering already.

**Beggin, beggin you**  
** Put your loving hand out baby**  
** Beggin, beggin you**  
** Put your loving hand out darling**

Caroline walked over to the side Rebekah was on and rested her elbow on Bekah's shoulder and sang.

**Ridin' high, when I was queen**  
** Played it hard and fast, 'cause I had everything**  
** Walked away, wonderin' then**  
** But easy come and easy go**  
** And it would end**

Caroline changed the lyrics a little to make it the female version, well as much as she could. Caroline couldn't help but love the atmosphere of the whole concert, she loved her job.

**Beggin, beggin you **

Caroline sauntered over to Klaus and stood next to him and smiled sultrily at him.

**Put your loving hand out baby**

She put her hand onto his shoulder and slut dropped. Klaus forced himself to take a deep breath and think of other things aside from Caroline's touch and current position in front of him and on her knees.

**Beggin, beggin you**  
** Put your loving hand out darling **

Caroline stood and bowed as the song came to an end and had the biggest smile on her face.

"WOW! That was some performance!" The host called out as he walked onto stage, the crowd cheering in response, "That was The Original Kitty Kats, originally The Originals and Kitty Kats but they joined forces and created this super band."

Klaus picked up his bottle of water and walked over to Caroline and handed it to her. She smiled gratefully and took a few sips, they walked off stage and watched the other band in their round perform.

"We'll definitely get through" Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear, causing her to shiver at his closeness and the feel of his breath on her neck.

"What makes you so sure?" Caroline asked, reveling in the closeness.

"We have you" he spoke so quietly Caroline wasn't sure if he had spoken. His lips touched her neck lightly and before Caroline could say anything or turn around Kol walked over

"That was amazing," Kol said coming over to her and giving her a hug. Caroline smiled weakly and couldn't stop her thoughts from buzzing over what just happened.

"Care?" a male voice called out. Caroline's head snapped towards the direction of it and she felt as if she was about to pass out.

"Tyler?" she spoke, feelings of heartbreak and numbness resurfacing. And like that her guard was back up.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, pulling her into a hug which she didn't return.

"I'm in the competition. What about you?" Caroline asked with mock happiness, Klaus who detected a shift in the air moved forward, taking a protective stance next to her.

"What a coincidence! So am I, and of course my wife" Tyler said waving over a brunette who pushed her way to them, "Care you know Bonnie."

"Yeah" Caroline replied with no enthusiasm, "hey."

"Charlotte. Right?" Bonnie asked snootily.

"Caroline, actually." Caroline replied.

"Silly me" Bonnie replied then started eyeing up Klaus and Kol, "and who are you?"

Klaus and Kol shifted uneasily and uncomfortably.

"This is Klaus and Kol" Caroline answered for them "and if you'll excuse me, we are going to go find out the results of our round." She didn't wait for them to reply before hauling Klaus and Kol off in the direction Lexi and Stefan were.

"Excuse me, I am going to go find Rebekah and rant to her." Caroline said storming off when they finally reached Stefan and Lexi.

"I'll come with darling" Kol said started following her.

"You won't want to come. It's girl talk, tampons, pads and that kind of stuff." Caroline called out behind her.

"Excellent! I was wondering which brand you preferred, me I prefer simply" Kol joked whilst following her, leaving Klaus, Lexi and Stefan standing there.

"Part one of the plan is in action" Lexi said happily.

"Which is?" Klaus asked.

"Interaction on stage, and you lucky boy, even got her to slut drop next to you and she held your hand just now!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Part two is now in motion. Sing rock songs about love!" Lexi squealed and Klaus sighed. This plan to get Caroline seemed to be more difficult than he believed. But he knew it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

Please leave me a little comment/review and leave me some song suggestions! Remember the theme for the next section are rock songs about love! x


	6. Satisfaction

Sorry for the long wait! I had mocks and what not, but I am on holiday for the next few weeks so hopefully I can update a couple more times! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! x

* * *

Caroline's alarm woke her up at 8:00 in the morning, half an hour before they were all meant to meet at the rehearsal studio to practice for the next round of the battle. She rolled out of bed and tied her hair up into a messy bun then pulled on black cropped sweat pants and a grey I 3 NY muscle top. She pulled on some white ankle socks and her black chuck Taylors.

"Kol get your ass out of bed," she shouted, throwing a pillow at Kol who was currently lying on his front and facing away from her. He jolted when the pillow hit him and groaned.

"Sweetheart, there are much nicer ways to wake a man up in the morning" he grumbled pushing himself up and sitting so that he was leaning against the headboard.

"I know," she said simply before rifling through his luggage and throwing clothes at him, "we have 15 minutes before we have to arrive. Chop chop!" Caroline went to the bathroom to wash her face and left Kol to change. Once he was done they left the hotel room and took the elevator to the area they would be practicing in.

"Ahh, the nymphomaniacs have arrived at last" Damon joked when he saw them walk in. Everyone was already there and practicing.

"Shut up Damon. The memo said 8:30" Caroline pushed him lightly and went to tune her guitar.

"It was 8 Care!" Rebekah said coming up behind Damon, who then slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Speaking of nymphos" Caroline said smugly pointing between Damon and Rebekah, the latter who had gone completely red in the face, "seems to me I'm not the only one sexing up a Mikealson."

"What can I say, she was a siren. And I, a mere sailor who got drawn into her songs of seduction and temptation." Damon said dramatically, pretending to be hurt when Rebekah hit him.

"Caroline Forbes! Shut your mouth." Rebekah shrieked before hurriedly walking over to Lexi and Stefan.

"Sooo" Caroline started staring at Damon, "is she a sex goddess in bed?" Damon threw his head back and laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Must run in the Mikealson genes," Caroline mumbled staring at Klaus who was talking with Elijah. Damon followed her gaze and smirked.

"Kat! Is Elijah a sex god?!" Damon shouted across the room.

"Fuck yeah! How else would I get pregnant?" Katherine shouted back, and turned to look at Elijah who had gone so red it was adorable.

"Um.. Yes.. Well.." Elijah stuttered before rushing out of the room. Katherine laughed at her husband's shyness then ran after him to calm him down.

"Well that is 3 out of 4 Mikealson's in the room, if only we could find out if Klaus is." Damon sighed then gave her an evil smirk, "here's an idea why don't you find out?"

"Wha- Me? Why me?" Caroline stuttered looking wide-eyed, "why not just ask Tatia?"

"Because they broke up the other day, and a little birdy told me he might just be interested in a guitar playing blonde, about yay high and has a friends with benefits thing going on with his little brother." Damon sing songed, and before Caroline could reply Rebekah demanded to restart the rehearsal. Damon sauntered away leaving a baffled Caroline trying to process the new information. Klaus liked her. Fuck.

About 5 hours of practice later and everyone was tired, Caroline's head was currently on Klaus' lap and she lay on the floor and he sat next to her. She didn't quite know how they ended up like this but she didn't mind, especially when he was running his fingers soothingly through her hair that he took down from the bun she had put up earlier in the morning.

"Tatia and I broke up," Klaus said softly while continuing to run his fingers through her hair. Caroline's eyes that had drifted shut opened slowly and looked up at him.

"Oh?" she said, pretending as if she didn't know.

"Yeah, turns out I'm kinda into someone else" he mumbled, looking down into her blue eyes.

"Who would that be?" she asked curiously.

"Caroline Forbes! We have to stop running into each other like this" Tyler's voice travelled through the rehearsal space. Caroline groaned and sat up to look at him.

"Tyler" she said through gritted teeth.

"I think this space is now reserved for us," he said gesturing to the room.

"What are _they_ still doing here babes?" Bonnie said coming in behind Tyler and giving him a kiss.

"We were just leaving" Kol replied tersely and pushed past them.

"What's up with cranky boy?" Bonnie quipped.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and stomped off, leaving her band mates behind to pack up.

Caroline didn't make an appearance the rest of the day. By night time everyone was anxious if she would show up of not. Finally 10 minutes before they were meant to go on she walked through the door studded high waisted shorts and a blue cut out crop top with black dollhouse tyrant booties.

"There you are Care, we thought you weren't going to appear, first Kol and now you" Stefan said when he spotted her.

"Sorry for the scare, I just had some things to sort out" Caroline smiled reassuringly as they walked over to the rest of the band. Caroline walked over to Kol and leant into him to whisper in his ear.

"I know the girl you've got your eye on is Bonnie. And I think you just found out she doesn't just have a boyfriend but a husband. Stay away from them Kol, they're both poisonous. Trust me." Caroline walked off to get her guitar before Kol could have the chance to respond.

"Hopefully you guys will get a little satisfaction out of this one" Klaus spoke out to the crowd who started cheering. Caroline rolled her eyes and started playing.

**I can't get no satisfaction ****  
I can't get no satisfaction  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no**

Caroline turned to Damon who mouthed something to her but she couldn't hear so she angled herself so he could whisper in her ear.

"Maybe you could give him some satisfaction." Damon smirked when Caroline's eyes went wide and she turned red.

**When I'm drivin' in my car**  
**And that man comes on the radio**  
**He's tellin' me more and more**  
**About some useless information**  
**Supposed to fire my imagination**  
**I can't get no, oh no no no**  
**Hey hey hey, that's what I say**

**I can't get no satisfaction**  
**I can't get no satisfaction**  
**'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try**  
**I can't get no, I can't get no**

The whole stadium was filled with crazy fans shouting and singing along. Soon enough bras and other items were being flung on stage. **  
**

"Planning on giving Beks some satisfaction later?" Caroline spoke cheekily to Damon who mirrored her cheeky smile.

"You know it" Damon grinned and winked at Bekah who was caught looking at them.

** I can't get no, I can't get no  
I can't get no satisfaction  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction**

When the song finished and the crowd settled down Caroline grabbed her water and started drinking.

"So Caroline and Damon how many times throughout that song were you being crass?" Rebekah asked out loud, Damon and Caroline sent each other a cheeky grin then looked over slightly guiltily.

"Only once and that was about you Beks" Caroline smiled at Rebekah who had gone a few shades redder.

"I just can't control my urge to be with you" Caroline said dramatically before bursting into laughter, "I'm only joking Beks."

"Right… Moving on" Klaus continued.

"Looks like your future hubby is jealous" Damon sing songed into Caroline's ear.

"Shut up" she grumbled.

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

Klaus turned and looked at Caroline who was staring at him intently.

**I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me**

Klaus walked over to her slowly causing Caroline's breath to hitch. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek. And in that moment they felt like there was no one else around them. Just the two of them.

**The miles just keep rolling  
As the people leave their way to say, hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**

**I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time**

Caroline sang the beginning and trailed off letting Klaus continue. The crowd could practically see the sparks flying off the two.

**I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me**

Lexi was squealing on the side at the two of them.

"It's happening babes!" she cheered causing Stefan to chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's about damn time." He mumbled.

**Everything I know and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love**

**I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me**

**I'm all alone**

When the song finished they were still gazing into each others eyes, emotions flooding into them. They slowly leant towards each other, closing the gap between them but broke apart at the sound of the host's voice.

"How about that for a performance guys? Alright! Settle down. You can now start voting by tweeting out the #OriginalKittyKats, or comment with the same hash tag on Facebook. Do anything and everything to keep them in if you want to see them again!" Everyone slowly made their way off stage.

"That was amazing brother" Elijah congratulated Klaus.

"You can tell rock is your element" Katherine added in. After everyone packed all their stuff up they decided to go to a club to relax and unwind.

They walked into the club and Take It Off by Ke$ha was booming through the club. Caroline grabbed the arm of the person behind her and dragged them onto the dance floor with her. Klaus was startled when he felt Caroline grab his arm and start tugging him towards the dance floor. He obliged and followed her onto the dance floor. She stopped in the middle and reached back for his arms and placed them on her waist. She started swinging her hips to the music and Klaus followed her moves.

They moved in sync together and Caroline smiled knowing exactly who she was dancing with, she no longer had to worry about being caught by Tatia and risk getting her hair ripped out.

"You are an exquisite dancer love," Klaus whispered into her ear, Caroline sighed and leant her head against his shoulder.

"You're not too bad yourself" she teased and giggled when he growled because she rolled her hips back into him.

"Careful there love, don't start something you can't finish," he warned his fingers gripping her a bit tighter. Caroline spun around in his hold and bit her lip.

"I always make sure I finish," she whispered seductively. She pushed away and walked over to the bar, her hips swaying seductively. When she got to the bar Kol turned to look at her.

"I think we need to end this thing Care" Kol said abruptly causing Caroline to spit out her drink and stare at him.

"Kol, what are you saying?" She asked carefully.

"I'm not saying we won't be friends and share a little bit of banter, well more than a little" he said cheekily, then smiled softly at her "he likes you a lot Care and if I can help my brother achieve the maximum level of happiness I know I have to end this friends with benefits thing with you." Caroline smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Kol" she whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek but stayed there "you deserve better than me. Better than Bonnie." She moved back and smiled at him downing her shot. Without further adieu she walked over to where Klaus was talking to Lexi and pulled him into a searing kiss. When they broke apart Klaus had a big smile on his face and so did Caroline.

"It's about damn time" Lexi said, smiling and taking a picture.

"Yeah, it is" they both mumbled at the same time.

* * *

You guys asked for them to get to together so they have, but things aren't going to be all sunshine and flowers forever :) Keep the song suggestions coming and leave me a little comment or review letting me know what you thought! x


	7. Mother Knows Best

Here's the next update :)

* * *

It was the next day and they all had a break from the competition which everyone was thankful for. Everyone planned to meet for breakfast and strategize for the rest of the competition, seeing as it was coming to it's final rounds. Caroline woke up with a smile plastered on her face when memories of last night flooded back to memory. The kiss with Klaus. Dancing with him the rest of the night.

They went separate ways when they got back, both knowing they were a little too drunk and wanting the first time to be special. Caroline rummaged through her closet looking for something to wear, finally deciding on mint green denim hot pants, a pale taupe racer back tank and her Luichiny Rose Anna army coloured heels she headed down to breakfast.

Much like Caroline, Klaus woke up with a big grin on his face and couldn't wait for the day to begin. He got dressed and hurried down to breakfast in the hopes of seeing _his_ Caroline.

"I'm telling you Caroline is not going to like this" Katherine said nervously, pushing eggs around her plate.

"Caroline's not going to like what?" Caroline asked as she pulled the chair next to Klaus out and gave him a short, sweet kiss on the lips when he looked up at her.

"Nothing" Katherine rushed to say.

"Katerina" Elijah warned, giving her a reprimanding look, "she's going to find out eventually. Better her hear it from you."

"Okay you guys are seriously worrying me now. What the hell is going on?" Caroline said looking at everyone on the table only for them to avoid eye contact.

"Care…" Katherine started hesitantly only to be cut off by Damon.

"Oh for gods sakes. Care bear, you're mum's found you and she's about to walk over to us now. So plaster that fake 100 watt smile on your face and stop looking like a smacked arse." Damon said calmly, enjoying the look on Caroline's face when her mother was mentioned.

"Caroline! Honey!" Caroline heard from behind her and she cursed under her breath. She looked down at her lap, let a deep breath out and raised her head up with a brilliant fake smile on her face.

"Mother!" she exclaimed and pushed back from her seat and hugged her mum. Klaus leaned across the table and gestured for Damon to do the same. The latter rolled his eyes before sighing and leaning forward.

"What's up with Caroline's mother?" Klaus asked quietly, making sure they couldn't hear him as they were standing behind him.

"Last I checked she was married. You dog! I didn't realise you were into mothers?" Damon baited Klaus and smirked when he saw Klaus clench his fists on the table.

"You know what I meant" he said through gritted teeth.

"They have a bit of a… How do you put it nicely? Caroline's mother is a control freak who wanted tutus and tiaras, and Caroline is well… not wearing tutus and tiaras." Damon explained before going back to his breakfast. He snuck food off Bekah's plate and received two smacks to the back of his head from her.

"What was that for?" he spoke with his mouth full of pancake.

"Eugh" Rebekah groaned "the first one was for teasing Nik like that, the second was for stealing off my plate, and the third was for talking with your mouth full like a caveman."

"You only hit me twice?" Damon said confused only to receive another smack to his head.

"That's three" Bekah said jovially before continuing with her breakfast. Behind them Caroline felt like she wanted to grab Klaus' butter knife and stab her self several times.

"What're you doing here?" Caroline asked her mum who was looking at Caroline's attire with distaste.

"Can't a mother drop by and see her daughter unannounced?" Liz asked while dragging Caroline over to a two person table and making her sit down.

"Well of course you can, but whenever you do there is a reason, so what is it?" Caroline asked reluctantly. The last time her mum appeared unannounced she ended up in the Miss Universe competition and ended up getting into the final rounds begrudgingly.

"Well, now that you asked. I'm having a gala here tonight and it would be so wonderful for you to attend and perhaps sing us a little something while you're at it." Liz said putting her phone on the table and looking at Caroline expectantly.

"I dunno mum" Caroline started only to be cut off.

"I _don't _know. Not 'I dunno' Caroline. We do not slur our words. And there are no exceptions, I expect you and all your…" Liz looked over to the table Caroline was sitting at and where her band mates were currently tossing bits of food at each other, "acquaintances to attend. I have had a dress sent up to your room and the songs in which you will perform. See you tonight honey. And don't forget mother knows best" Liz stood up and gave Caroline air kisses and walked off.

Caroline's eye started twitching and she ground her teeth together.

"What a pleasure it's been. Mother." She spat out bitterly before returning to her table.

"Which one?" she demanded when she reached the head of the table, commanding everyone's attention. Everyone looked slightly scared and didn't want to speak up.

"Which one of you ass wipes called my mother?" Caroline ground out, she moved from person to person until she reached Elijah who looked away when she tried to make eye contact with him. Klaus had slowly stood up and made his way over to her.

"Elijah. Did you call my mother?" she asked calmly trying to reign in her current anger.

"It's a possibility, that I might or might not have called your mother. Yes." Elijah said guiltily. Caroline lunged at him only for Klaus to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her back.

"Katherine! I'm going to murder your husband!" she shouted trying to scramble out of Klaus' grasp to get to Elijah. Rebekah and Lexi who had never seen Caroline so livid started screaming and crying, leaving their counterparts not knowing what to do to calm them down. Katherine was trying to block Caroline's view of Elijah and Elijah was trying to move Katherine so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Love, you're making a scene" Klaus whispered into her ear.

"I don't bloody care if I'm making a scene Niklaus Mikealson! I'm going to kill your brother!" she screamed and continued thrashing. But she stopped when a pint of vodka was held in front of her face, she looked at the hand and followed it up to the face of Kol who was grinning at her.

"You look like you could do with a drink" he said simply, and everyone's jaw dropped when Caroline stopped shouting or thrashing and took the drink and calmly sat back down.

"Good girl" Kol patted her head and sat back down.

"Caroline I am truly sorry, I thought it was a good thing to do. She kept wanting to get in touch with you and meet up" Elijah explained, still somewhat hiding behind Katherine.

"Well, now you're all going to pay. My mother is throwing a gala and we all must attend." She said as she drank her vodka, "and before you start getting excited Beks, know that whatever any of us do right, she will find something wrong. And in doing that she will insult you and degrade you until you feel like shit and then she will stomp on you, fluff her hair and walk off as if nothing's happened. After all mother knows best."

Rebekah's initially excitement turned into fear and nerves.

"I don't wanna go" she whispered sulkily.

"I don't _want to _go, Bekah. Not 'I don't _wanna_ go'. We do not slut our words." Caroline mimicked her what her mum had said to her not more than a few minutes ago.

"And besides we wouldn't have to go if it wasn't for James Bond over here." Caroline snapped before downing her drink and walking away from everyone.

"Care, some of us haven't finished breakfast, and we haven't talked about the songs for the competition?" Stefan called out.

"Well, I have to go learn 3 different songs on the piano for the damn gala thing tonight. So excuse me if I don't have time for this." Caroline said still walking away. Everyone let out the breaths they were holding and looked at one another.

"How did you know alcohol would calm her down Kol?" Lexi turned to him and found him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I didn't, she was either going to drink it or throw it at Elijah" Kol shrugged simply, receiving a glare from his brother, "hey don't give me that look. This is all your fault." Klaus sighed and pushed away from the table, deciding to go check on Caroline.

Klaus knocked on Caroline's door and heard her shuffling around inside. Finally Caroline swung the door open and the sight Klaus was greeted with made him laugh.

"Shut. Your. Face. Mikealson." Caroline grumbled before turning back into her room expecting him to follow, which he did.

"Sorry, you're right. It's not funny" he chuckled.

"Then why are you laughing!" She turned and looked at him.

"Because you looked like an oversized chicken in that dress" he struggled to say between his laughter, he had bent over and had his hands on his knees. He felt something soft hit him and saw a pillow fall to the ground.

"I know that!" Caroline shrieked before grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting her way out of the dress, "what woman would ever want to be seen in this! God! My mother sucks! Mother knows best my ass."

Klaus couldn't help but chuckled at the sight of Caroline cutting up the remaining scraps of the dress, "it wasn't that bad." He tried to reason.

"You said it yourself Klaus, I looked like a oversized plucked chicken!" Caroline threw the scissors and fabric on the table of her room and grabbed one of Kol's shirts that he left behind and threw it on. Klaus stopped laughing and moving when he saw his brothers shirt on Caroline. Caroline noticed that he stopped laughing and turned to see him standing there stock still, eyes full of anger and jealousy and his fists and jaw clenched. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she noticed he was staring at the shirt, she sighed and walked over to him.

"Klaus let me explain" she said cupping his face with her hands.

"Explain why you're wearing my brothers shirt? Or why you still have it?" he ground out.

"Kol means nothing to me, we had a friends with benefits thing going on. That's it. Nothing more than that, you have to believe me" she said moving her thumbs back and forth across his cheeks.

"Are you still sleeping with him? I mean obviously you are. I mean you're wearing his fucking shirt!" Klaus pushed her hands away and started walking towards the door.

"No I'm not still sleeping with him, he left the shirt here! By accident! God! Why are you making such a big deal out of this! This was before you and I decided to be together! You were with Tatia and I had no one! So what's the big deal!" Caroline shouted, storming after him.

"The big deal is that I lo… I care about you! Okay!?" Klaus spun around and shouted back, cursing himself for nearly saying he loves her and hoping she didn't notice his slip up.

"Okay" Caroline said softly and pulled the shirt off and threw it in the bin, she walked over to Klaus and tugged off his Henley. Klaus threw her a confused look and then saw her pull it over her thin frame and smile hesitantly at him.

"Better?" she asked looking at him through her lashes.

"Better" he said pulling her to him and placing a kiss on her head.

"Good, now you are going to go get a blue tie and swish suit for tonight. And I will see you then" Caroline said pulling him close by his necklaces.

"Okay" he nodded and kissed her back before leaving the room. Caroline looked at all of the yellow material and feathers strewn about her room.

"Fuck, it looks like I just murdered Big Bird in here." She murmured before rolling her eyes and getting to work on the music. Tonight was going to be a very, long night.

* * *

Comment and reviews please :) also I need a song that Caroline is going to sing at the gala, one that has a nice piano version, so leave me some suggestions :) x


	8. Stairway To Heaven

So there is like very watered down smut because I can't write it without blushing furiously! So I don't think it needs to be changed to M! But note there is a little something something at the end, so don't read it if you aren't comfortable with it! Also I apologise if my attempt at smut sucks!

* * *

Caroline looked in the mirror adjusting the front of her new dress. After spending hours practicing and learning the songs she went out and bought a new dress for the party. She finally chose a Grecian style turquoise dress and wore gold heels with them. She made her way down to the grand ball room where the party was being held, as she walked in she started scanning the crowd for her friends.

"You look absolutely ravishing love" Klaus' husky voice spoke from behind her, she spun around and smiled at him.

"You're not too bad yourself" she grinned cheekily, placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Someone cleared their throat and Caroline pulled back to see her friends standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Caroline!" Liz called out, Klaus watched as Caroline visibly tensed. She turned around and walked over to her mother who whisked her off to talk to other people.

At 8 o'clock Liz stood on stage and clicked on her glass to gather everyone's attention. Caroline was standing at the back and Klaus had his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer. Kol came and stood on the other side with a plate full of food and his mouth stuffed to the brim with it.

"Mmhpghey Cafhrofhlefhine! Fffoffod ifs sfoo gfood!" he spoke with his mouthful. Katherine and Elijah who had just come over to join them both had different reactions. Elijah looked at his brother with disgust and annoyance, and Katherine smiled at him because she was doing the exact same thing. Caroline giggled and Klaus let out a chuckle.

"Good evening and thank you for joining me tonight" Liz's voice carried through the room.

"In your own personal hell" Caroline added quietly as a side commentary, Klaus let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss on the side of her forehead.

"Tonight is honour of my daughter Caroline" Liz spoke with fake pride in her voice. Caroline groaned and tucked her head into Klaus.

"Caroline's offered to play a little bit of music for us, please welcome Caroline" Liz gestured for Caroline to go over which she did reluctantly. She sat herself at the piano bench and prepared for the first song.

"So this is one of my dad's all time favourite songs, sadly he couldn't be here tonight, so this song is dedicated to him" Caroline started playing the intro into the song, she remembered her dad telling her how he once serenaded her mother with the song. She smiled remembering how he taught her everything about music.

**There's a lady who's sure ****  
****All that glitters is gold ****  
****And she's buying a stairway to heaven ****And when she gets there she knows ****  
****If the stores are closed ****  
****With a word she can get what she came for ****Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh****  
****And she's buying a stairway to heaven ****  
**

Caroline looked out to the crowd and felt uncomfortable that everyone was just staring at her. Damon caught onto this and turned to Rebekah.

"Dance with me?" Rebekah blushed but nodded. He brought her onto the dance floor and into his embrace.

"You look beautiful tonight Rebekah" Damon complimented, pulling her closer.

"Thank you Damon" she replied quietly. Soon enough people started moving onto the dance floor.

**There's a sign on the wall ****  
****But she wants to be sure ****  
****'Cause you know sometimes words have ****  
****Two meanings ****In a tree by the brook ****  
****There's a songbird who sings ****  
****Sometimes all of our thoughts are ****  
****Misgiven****  
**

Klaus smiled at Caroline who looked in her element.

"Stunning isn't she?" a male voice spoke from next to Klaus, Klaus turned to see a blonde haired man standing there.

"Yes, she is" Klaus agreed.

"I'm Matt" the guy introduced himself.

"Klaus" he gruffly replied, sizing up the guy.

**Ooh, it makes me wonder ****Ooh, it makes me wonder ****There's a feeling I get ****  
****When I look to the west ****  
****And my spirit is crying ****  
****For leaving ****Aw, uh, oh ****Your head is humming and it won't go ****  
****In case you don't know ****  
****The piper's calling you to join him ****Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow?****  
****And did you know ****  
****Your stairway lies on the whispering wind? **Liz walked over to Matt and Klaus who were stood there admiring Caroline who had lost herself in the music.

"Matt there you are!" She called, Matt replied with a smile and the normal pleasantries.

"Oh Klaus, hello" Liz sniffed.

"Good evening Mrs. Forbes" he replied politely.

"Have you met Matt? He was Caroline's high school sweetheart!" Liz gushed.

**And as we wind on down the road ****  
****Our shadows taller than our soul ****  
****There walks a lady we all know ****  
****Who shines white light and wants to show ****  
****How everything still turns to gold ****  
****And if you listen very hard ****  
****The tune will come to you at last ****  
****When all are one and one is all ****  
****To be a rock and not to roll ****And she's buying a stairway ****  
****To heaven...**

As the song came to an end Caroline let out a sigh of relief and everyone applauded her. Caroline stood and gave a short bow before placing herself on the piano bench again.

**You got a fast car  
I want a ticket to anywhere  
Maybe we can make a deal  
Maybe together we can get somewhere**

**Anyplace is better  
Starting from zero got nothing to lose  
Maybe we'll make something  
But me myself I got nothing to prove**

Katherine smiled and pulled Elijah onto the floor.

"This is Elena's song" she explained pulling him closer and snuggling into his hold. Elijah smiled and pulled his wife closer.

"I love you Katerina" he whispered into her ear, she smiled and held him tighter.

"I love you too Elijah" she whispered, kissing him.

**You got a fast car  
And I got a plan to get us out of here  
I been working at the convenience store  
Managed to save just a little bit of money**

**We won't have to drive too far  
Just across the border and into the city  
You and I can both get jobs  
And finally see what it means to be living**

Lexi had to drag Stefan kicking and screaming onto the dance floor but smiled when they finally danced.

"I love this song" she confessed, humming quietly under her breath. Stefan smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you" he smiled at her, she hummed in approval and kissed him back.

**See I remember when we were driving, driving in your car  
The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk  
City lights lay out before us  
And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder**

Caroline scanned the crowd and stopped when she found that Klaus had gravitated closer to her. He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned. But her smile dropped when Matt came into view. Caroline felt her heart stop beating, of course her mother would pull a stunt like this. She noticed Matt pat one of his suit pockets and her eyes widened in realization.

He was going to propose.

**And I had a feeling that I belonged  
I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone**

**You got a fast car  
But is it fast enough so you can fly away?  
You gotta make a decision  
Leave tonight or live and die this way**

After finishing she quickly walked over to Klaus and pretended to take his flute of champagne for a drink.

"Be prepared to run like a bat out of hell after my next song, I'm taking a risk" she quickly informed him before rushing back onto stage.

"This next song is dedicated to my mother. Please listen closely to the lyrics" Caroline introduced. Slowly all the band members had moved closer together.

**Look inside,  
Look inside your tiny mind  
Now look a bit harder  
Cause we're so uninspired,  
so sick and tired of all the  
hatred you harbor**

By now the whole group had gathered together.

"Care no" Katherine said surprised when she heard the opening to the song recognizing it already.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"Be prepared for pandemonium to break out" Katherine warned.

"Why?" Kol asked curiously as he looked at Caroline who had an evil and self satisfied grin on her face.

"Because of what's about to happen" Lexi explained, catching on.

**Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch**

Klaus, Kol, Elijah and Damon simultaneously spat out their champagne.

"Well, in a way it's about damn time" Katherine tried to bring out the bright side. Everyone could see Liz's face blanche and her perfect façade falling.

**Do you get,  
Do you get a little kick out of  
being small minded?  
You want to be like your father  
It's approval you're after  
Well that's not how you find it**

**Do you,  
Do you really enjoy living a  
life that's so hateful?  
Cause there's a hole where  
your soul should be  
Your losing control of it and  
it's really distasteful**

Everyone's jaws were on the floor and were either looking at Caroline who looked very proud of herself or Liz who had gone crimson in the face and had plastered a fake smile on her face.

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you**

**You say,  
You think we need to go to war  
Well, you're already in one  
Cause it's people like you  
That need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion**

"Especially yours" Caroline added and had a giant smile on her face for finally confronting her mother. She looked at Klaus who was talking to the group who broke apart and nodded. Strategically everyone placed them selves as a barrier so Caroline and Klaus could make a quick get away. Klaus gave her a small nod and couldn't help but laugh at how happy she looked.

**Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't  
translate and it's getting  
quite late  
So please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you (repeat)**

When Caroline finished the last note, Liz was making her way towards her. Matt was walking towards her as well and Klaus was standing by waiting. Caroline bent down and took off both her heels and ran into Klaus' waiting arms. He grabbed a hold of her hand and they ran out of the ballroom laughing and didn't stop until they were in the lifts alone.

"That was something love" Klaus said, brushing the hair that had fallen on her face back behind her ear.

"Thank you" she replied gleefully and pulled him into a kiss. Klaus readily responded and put one hand on the small of her back and one of the back of her neck and deepened it. Caroline moaned into the kiss and Klaus' tongue eagerly dived in and got into a playful battle with hers. They pulled apart panting when the lift dinged signaling the arrival on their floor.

"Your room or mine?" Caroline asked breathing deeply.

"Mine" he said raining kissed on her neck "it's closer." They stumbled and crashed into walls in the hallway until they finally reached his room. Caroline shoved her hand into his pants pocket and slowly pulled the key card, giggling when he let out a warning growl.

"Don't tease love, it's not nice" he panted and pushed her through the door when she finally opened it, Caroline dropped her heels on the floor by the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Mikealson" she said seductively, tugging on his tie. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and tugged on his tie. Klaus brought her in for another searing kiss but broke apart when Caroline kept tugging on his tie.

"Sweetheart, if you pull on it any more I'll be choking" Klaus teased and laughed when he saw Caroline's face of concentration and her tongue poking out of her mouth. A few more half-hearted attempts to undo it she dropped her arms and pouted at him.

"It hates me" she grumbled, Klaus lent forward and bit her lower lip and tugged on it, leading Caroline to let out a gasp of surprise. Klaus moved back and undid the tie for her and dropped it on the floor.

"Let's get rid of this shall we?" Klaus said, eyeing her dress. She nodded and Klaus pulled it off her, Klaus stood and admired her body, eyeing her hungrily. Caroline was so worked up she lost patience and ripped off his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, her body begging for connection. They shred off the remnants of their clothes and fell onto the bed. The room filled with groans and moans, the bed creaking and banging against the wall of the room.

After a few hours of pleasuring each other Klaus and Caroline lay in each others embrace, staring at each other lovingly.

"So worth the wait" Caroline panted, and placed a short kiss on his lips.

"Definitely" Klaus agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

* * *

Let me know what you thought, review, comment :) x


End file.
